<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deal by MR01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377461">Deal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01'>MR01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Penny Dreadful (TV), Penny Dreadful: City of Angels (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I fell so in love with this couple and show that I can't, I might add Santa/Tiago idk yet, I'ma just say going to say Kurt is CIA &amp; undercover as an asshat, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, So no to the racists, There is enough hate in this world, bc how else was he going to infiltrate the third Reich, let's not add more</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You were my mark, a job. I didn't want, never thought I'd fall in love with you."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlton Townsend/Kurt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Kurt kisses him tenderly. Just shy out of the camera's view.</p><p>He's playing him.</p><p>Charlton is so desperate for affection, to be himself that he doesn't even question this.</p><p>Anything really he is too caught up in the moment.</p><p>Kurt pities him.</p><p>Having killed a man not even half an hour ago and dragged him out into the middle of nowhere.</p><p>He knows his secret, what he likes, where he's been and he can kill him. Get away with it just as easily.</p><p>He's a fucking Gestapo.</p><p>Charlton is spellbound by a single, simple - insignificant Kurt reminds himself, touch.</p><p>He has the world to work with here. And Kurt kisses him with vigor.</p><p>It's kind of attractive. All this power at his fingertips.</p><p>The pictures and what is he is here to do forgotten for just a few seconds.</p><p>Because he is about to do something awful, cruel in a way he doesn't for a second think he'll walk away from unscathed.</p><p>Still he isn't being paid to have feelings, he's here now to make sure his boss has all the incriminating evidence on the well-respected council member that he needs.</p><p>Eyes softening when he pins Townsend to a wall by the door, voice just above a whisper. </p><p>"You're going to strip for me. And I'm going to fuck you mein täubchen, until you realize that I'm all you ever needed."</p><p>Charlton's face goes rosey pink and he says 'I thought you were American.' </p><p>His fingers twitching slightly forcing Kurt to ease up on the man just a tiny bit.</p><p>He must be nervous, maybe a little scared even.</p><p>It's not the comment that sparks something in him, calling him out.</p><p>The moment that Charlton tries to break free of his entrapment yet chooses to stay is what does it.</p><p>To which Kurt actually finds himself laughing at before he's closing the distance between them. </p><p>"I thought I told you, that I was a lot of things."</p><hr/><p>Kurt lets his tie fall to his feet. His shirt and slacks following soon after. </p><p>Watching the man before him curiously. He is a hefty fella, not unattractive at least to him.</p><p>He finds himself taking a moment to picture it. How things would go.</p><p>Would he ride his face in a reverse cowgirl position or maybe he'd sit on his dick for a minute or two and choke him a little.</p><p>He didn't see this getting too kinky or out of hand.</p><p>That guy despite his tact's on camera or for a crowd didn't give off a creep or asshole vibe. </p><p>But people can surprise you and things can always go from normal to stupid crazy fast.</p><p>Still he wonders, would things end with him on his knees taking the Councilman's cock with vigor.</p><p>He doesn't find himself opposed to the idea. </p><p>"Are you a top or bottom." Kurt phrases it like a question but Charlton clearly finds himself at his mercy.</p><p>He hesitates which prompts the blonde to kiss him again. And god-damn-it he wasn't supposed to mean it.</p><p>Undercover work is really testing his chops and choices here.</p><p>"Bottom." Charlton is breathless. Yet valiantly trying to compose himself.</p><p>His voice lowering to the point where only he could hear and even then it was kind of a strain.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I fancy men. I know it's not right but it's who I am."</p><p>"-why I've never married, I can lie to myself and even the world but never to someone who offered me their heart. I don't want to die."</p><p>And Kurt eyes soften up just a little. Careful as he caresses his face.</p><p>Knowing that these hands shot an innocent man dead a short while ago.</p><p>So the man hasn't completely forgotten himself. That's both good and sad to know.</p><p>It makes it easier to slip into his current persona. Nazi spy, chauffeur that is gay for pay. A man on a mission who can and has no problem destroying lives.</p><p>A traitor to himself and his country.</p><p>A villain to humanity. He shuts his eyes. Breathes slowly and plasters on a little smile.</p><p>He can do this. It is not sex, not really. It is an order he has to carry out. </p><p>"Get on the bed. Face the mirror. I want you to watch as I take you apart."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>"Oh no, he's racist." Charlton had gotten back to his office in one piece.</p><p>He had heard from the competition and had known about what they offered.</p><p>However he replayed those words a couple of times in his head.</p><p>Trying to figure him out.</p><p>Is he evil through and through or just a victim of his upbringing?</p><p>Can, should Charlton really care when the man has such a wonderful bedside manner?</p><p>It made him less attractive.</p><p>He'd found a flaw. </p><p>Their world views on stuff is just a little much, like night and day in a way.</p><p>He realistically doesn't want to think about this, wants to put it in the back burner of his mind. </p><p>Having finally found someone who likes him for whatever reason and doesn't ask for a payment afterwards, has yet to try to bribe-extort him.</p><p>Charlton has his reasons for wanting to do what he's doing in the City of L.A. but he meant it when he essentially said Hitler and his men -all of 'em- could shove their plans where the sun don't shine.</p><p>The beach having been blessing, despite the heat and his long sleeve shirt. He was on his lunch break after all.</p><p>Up until Kurt opened his mouth and strated spouting bigotry and that had been unpleasant.</p><p>Prompting him to change the subject. Into something a little more lively. </p><p>Having discussed his encounter with a star.</p><p>Painless in coaxing him to open up about how his weight stunted a few opportunities in his life before they even began.</p><p>But that is life and he moved on. Forced him to make a choice.</p><p>Become someone he could be proud of at the end of the day by himself. Make a name in a wonderful City, a place built for stars and angels in the ground.</p><p>And for this place to thrive he had to be a part of the action. </p><p>In order to set things off in motion how else would progress take place.</p><hr/><p>Charlton is back at work. He doesn't want to stay here.</p><p>There isn't much he can do as things lay at the moment. </p><p>The LAPD caught the serial murderer of some well off white folk and a copper.</p><p>Everyone with a set of working peepers via the television or newspaper was out celebrating the great fortune. </p><p>Because finally some good news.</p><p>Yet.</p><p>Faithful, dedicated, iron-willed Alex is nowhere in sight.</p><p>Prompting him to move and use this temporary platform to his advantage or go giving him ideas that he can later claim as his own.</p><p> And he is hungry.</p><p>The walls are making him feel a little claustrophobic.  Today despite it's gems has still been a day.</p><p>Instead of going out to a schmancy restaurant, probably ordering a steak.</p><p>He thinks it best to get a malt at his local diner and if he's still hungry he can get himself a salad.</p><p>Proud of himself for his small victory. New found willpower. Thinking his assistant would be proud.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>"You can tell me about it you know." Kurt stills his fork midair. Looking up and at him from a bowl of grapes.</p><p>Offering him an encouraging smile before he starts talking. He has to make progress. </p><p>Something fast and no longer above the surface. His employers need results and he wants to keep his eyes on the prize.</p><p>Head level and heart enclosed in ice. He will not fuck this up. </p><p>"Your family, friends. Anytime, I would be happy to know more about you. What is your father like? Does your mother care for light sails in the summer."</p><p>Charlton opens his mouth as if he'd like to say something. Closing it. Biting his lower lip lightly.</p><p>"I don't have many friends. I'm not well liked, it doesn't bother me much. Maybe Alex but I pay her so who knows. As far as family goes I'd rather not talk about them. Not now anyway."</p><p>He clears his throat. Pulling his chair back to throw his cup of coffee in the garbage. He is definitely scared to disappoint Kurt.</p><p>Already well into the point of liking him and even valuing his opinion on a number of subjects.</p><p>He does not however wish to muck up his day by bringing up his family or his personal life in their regard.</p><p>"I had a great childhood. All the toys I ever wanted. Books as far as the eye could see. That's all I can say for now. Sorry."</p><p>Tossing a grape into the air Kurt catches it in his mouth without much effort. Mumbling the word 'ok' lowly.</p><p>Getting up and saying that he should go.</p><p>That he would like to see him tonight for a nice candlelit dinner, if the councilman could fit him and his schedule of course.</p><p>Charlton breathes a sigh of relief he hasn't planned on holding only to find Kurt crossing the room to meet him.</p><p>A look of surprise to his face before Kurt is kissing him sweetly. A goofy smile plastered on his face so readily.</p><p>"Maybe another time then. Tonight, do me a favor. Wear your new tie. It amplifies the beauty of your eyes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The episode made me feel things lmao.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>"I don't want to see anyone. Go home or away."</p><p>As an afterthought he added the word "please." Just a little quieter.</p><p>Because you didn't want to seem like even more of an asshole today.</p><p>He had had more than enough if that.</p><p>Charlton currently is at home.</p><p>Not many people know his address much less would actually go out of their way to visit him.</p><p>So he thinks it's either the mailman, girl scouts or Alex.</p><p>Because his housekeeper is always here in the early hours of the morning and has the master copy of his house key.</p><hr/><p>He had left her a hastily drawn up note. Stating that he was taking the day.</p><p>Explaining that he had eaten some bad sushi.</p><p>Whether she bought it or not wasn't his concern. He just wasn't going to go back to the office.</p><p>"I had hoped to be the exception to your every rule or hesitation. At least a little more by now."</p><p>The moment Charlton hears Kurt's lovely gentle tone he jumped.</p><p>Looking down at himself. He is a slob of a man. </p><p>A sizable selection of junk food in a pile so high in almost couples over his table.</p><p>Tear track and snot still on his face because he had really dive in first into his pity party tonight.</p><p>Having taken Alex's advice to visit and seek out his help because he had grown at the thought of being replaced by City Council.</p><p>It had not gone great. Not by a little bit. He had tried to stand up for himself for some recognition for what good he'd done for LA. </p><p>In the end he had just left his father's office with his pride is shambles. </p><p>God he has never felt like such a stupid failure then when he is in the same room as the man he calls his Dad.</p><p>Having decided to simply hide away in his house so that he could wallow properly in his self disgust and shame.</p><p>"Respect my wishes and privacy will you. I asked to be left alone."</p><hr/><p>Kurt honestly is at a loss here. He doesn't know how to react to this situation.</p><p>He was genuinely worried here. Should he call his boss or Charlton's secretary.</p><p>Would they be able to tell him how to proceed from here.</p><p>Or would they also delicately suggest that he go home and mind his own business.</p><p>"I'm not gonna leave you alone right now."</p><p>Kurt takes a deep breath. There are some things he chooses to keep from his employer and this, well it will definitely be one of them.</p><p>He takes a step back from the door. Taking a seat on the floor and making himself comfortable.</p><p>Knowing that he might be here for a while.</p><p>He just got back from witnessing a murderer, one he was going to commit and so his boss had given him some time off.</p><p>He can spare a few minutes.</p><p>"I don't know if I did something to upset you or even if whatever you're going through has nothing to do with me. I'm here for you, mein täubchen."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>